


Lily Johnson

by AOS100



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: What if Kasius had gone through with the inhuman breeding program with Daisy? What would happen with the kid?
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be my first multi-chapter story, suggestions in the comments would be appreciated, and I do not own any of the characters except my OC

Daisy was exhausted. She was in a brightly painted room, with many guards surrounding her. After Kasius had kidnapped her, he had installed a device which turned off her powers with the press of a button. Daisy thought it was ironic, back when she first got her powers, she would've gladly accepted the device, and would have been happy. But now, all she wanted was to get that thing out of her neck so she could blast Kasius and his alien buyer's asses into space. 

Daisy also wanted to blast Deke into space. He told her he was playing the long game when she was being the glass wall, but she knew he just wanted profit. 

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear when one of Kasius's servants called for her. She was in chains, both her wrists and ankles. When she saw Kasius, rage boiled inside her. All she wanted to do was punch his pretty little face. 

“So, you are the infamous Quake, Destroyer of worlds.”  
“Don't call me that!” Daisy growled, she hated the nicknames and titles people gave her, she couldn't stand them”  
“Quake I believe you should show me respect. After all, I am not the one in chains.”  
“And what will you do if I don't huh. ” Daisy spat.  
“This.” Daisy then felt a stinging pain coming from the inhibitor in her neck. She collapsed on her knees,a blood curdling scream that could be heard throughout the building escaped Daisy's mouth. 

She leaned against the wall, panting, Kasius's smug face in front of her

“You see Quake, I collect inhumans, just like you. But so far you have proven to be the most powerful, considering you destroyed a planet.”  
Daisy was once again told she cracked the earth in half, and although she hoped she didn't do it, she was starting to believe the rumors.  
“It is quite hard to find inhumans that are as powerful as you are, and since they have become more rare, I needed to start making my own using a breeding program. So I collected a group of inhumans, and took their genes and made my own inhumans. But for some reason, the products I made haven't been good enough for high prices or for my buyers.”  
“And why are you telling me this?”  
“Because you are going to help me create the most powerful inhuman with your DNA.”  
“And what makes you think I'm going to let you?”  
“It doesn't matter if you let me do this or not, you're my prisoner, and without your powers on you can't stop me.”  
“You won't get away with this!” Daisy yelled.  
“Oh, but I already have.”

Daisy was left there, in the room with a dozen guards, pondering what he meant about already doing it. She soon realized that while she was unconscious he may have already proceeded with the breeding program, he had already taken her DNA. The young prisoner didn't know how the program worked, but she knew the process involved her genes, and she knew he had already taken her blood when he first had her. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Several hours later, Kasius went into Daisy's “cell” looking at her with a smirk on his face. 

“I have a surprise for you, Quake.”

Daisy wanted to yell at him to stop calling her that, but she thought about what happened last time she did that and replied sarcastically instead.  
“Oh really? I'm so anxious to know what it is.”

“Really? I'm glad you are excited!”

'Does this guy not know what sarcasm is?!’

“I have brought to you, the result of your genes in the breeding program.”

A servant came into the room, carrying a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. 

“w-what?”

“The breeding program was a complete success! This is your biological daughter, she has your blood in her. We won't put her through terrigenesis until she's 15.”

“This is my daughter?” Daisy was in shock, she was a mother without becoming pregnant or giving birth. 

“Yes, you have 15 years to raise her and then you must give her to us for terrigenesis and you will train her to fight for 3 more years until she is 18 and she can be sold.”

The servant handed Daisy her child, and she immediately fell in love. Even though Daisy didn't give birth to the newborn, the young woman's motherly instinct took over, and she felt the connection between them. The baby girl was adorable, but Daisy was upset because the thought of giving her away to be sold in 18 years was killing her. Rage and sadness engulfed her, and Daisy cracked. 

“So you're just going to give me a child to raise, to become close with, and then you're going to rip her away from me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Daisy once again felt a zap in her neck. She wanted to scream but didn't want to frighten her baby, so she bit her lip instead, causing it to bleed. 

“Well I could just take her away now, and she will be raised by my guards, tortured to fight once she's old enough, she would follow our rules and be punished, she would be our prisoner, traumatized for her whole life.” Kasius actually seemed more inclined to that idea

“No! No, please. Don't do that to her… I-I’ll raise her, and then I'll give her to you.”

Daisy hoped that in those 15 years, she and her team escaped, so her child could live on Earth, and know the world better that Daisy knew it. 

Kasius left Daisy, it would take a long time for his best product to be ready, but he believed it would be worth the wait, and the pay would be the last thing he needed to get off of the wretched rock he stood on and wipe out the human species

Daisy moved on to reassuring herself and her daughter "At least you won't grow up like me, at least you'll know your parent. You'll be better than me, I promise.”

OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the lighthouse, May and Coulson found Deke, and started asking where Daisy was. Once they found out he had sold her to Kasius, they were furious. 

“Hey I'm just playing the long run, and you should too.” Deke argued. 

“That doesn't give you an excuse to sell one of our people to the person who runs this place, knowing she's an inhuman!!” Coulson yelled back. 

May then proceeded to punch Deke in the face, knocking him out so that Coulson could lock him in a room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have this story written out, but if something in the comments is suggested I'm open to make some changes.

“Change of plans Quake, you are being sold to a new buyer for a price that I cannot resist.”

Daisy was cradling her baby in her arms, prisoner or not she was going to make her baby as happy as possible. 

“What about my daughter? If I leave who will care for her, I can't leave her here!”

“You're inhuman baby will stay with me, to be raised by the guards as I explained the day I gave her to you. My buyer wants a demonstration and you will fight to the death, if you live, you will be sold. Your daughter's fate is sealed either way.”

“No! Please you can't do this! I can't leave her, please, please don't hurt her!”

The once sassy and sarcastic voice was gone from Daisy, she would have spat and hissed at Kasius, but now she begged. Begged for her daughter and herself. Begged that her daughter be happy, that she could stay with her, as she was dragged out of the cell in chains. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Daisy arrived in the demonstration room, she saw Fitz and Jemma. She showed no expression on her face though, trying to be inconspicuous. Her opponent later arrived, Kasius’s personal warrior, Sinara. 

After a battle that Daisy ended up winning, Fitz went with his plan, helped by Jemma, and they escaped. 

After they got to a safe place, Fitz explained what they had to do. 

Before they could proceed with the plan though, Daisy said “Wait! I have to get my daughter first.”

“Daughter!?” said Jemma and Fitz at the same time. 

“I’ll explain later but please help me, I can't leave her.”

Jemima and Fitz agreed to help the mother and they all made their way through the building until they got to Daisy's prison cell. Miraculously they didn't encounter any hindrances along the way and they grabbed the baby and got back to doing the original plan. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once the team solved all their problems they met in front of the new monolith built thanks to Flint. 

Coulson then looked over to Daisy and saw the baby girl. 

“What's that doing here, it's not safe.”

“She's my baby, and I'm taking her with me, I can't leave her here. She's an inhuman.”

“How did you get a daughter in such a short time?” asked a confused and worried May on behalf of the whole team, although she had a hint of where the baby came from based on what she had seen on the computer earlier. 

The baby was asleep in Daisy's arms and looked peaceful, not knowing the danger she was in. 

“I'll explain everything once we get back, please don't make me leave her, please.”

“Of course not Daisy,” said Jemma with so much empathy “we would never make you do that. “  
A few moments later, the team stood in front of the monolith, prepared to go back home. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the present, the team went over injuries, and immediately started questioning Daisy about her baby. 

“How did this happen?”  
“Who's the father?”  
“When did you give birth?”  
“Did this happen in the future or before we went through the monolith?”

“OK so first of all, this is the result of Kasius's breeding program. He used my DNA to make an inhuman. I didn't give birth to her, and I was never pregnant, but I love her anyway. I don't really think there is a father.”

“So what's her name?” Coulson asked, shocked by Daisy's story. 

“Lily Johnson. A flower, like me.”


	3. Chapter 3

13 years later

“Lily! Get over here right now!”

“Yeah mom.”

Daisy had raised Lily and saw her grow along with the rest of the team. Daisy had taught Lily how to hack, and when Lily was 10, May started to teach her how to fight, just in case. Lily was homeschooled, so Jemma and Leo taught her science and math after the team got Fitz back. Coulson taught her history, and Piper taught her reading and writing. Elena had started to teach the young preteen Spanish as well, and Mack promised to show the kid his mechanic work as well. Overall, Lily was happy, except for the fact that her mom and friends were constantly going out on missions, and she couldn't be part of the "fun". 

“Why were you in the weapons room? You know it's not safe in there, I don't want you getting hurt.”

Daisy scolded her child like an overprotective mother. Lily was never one to follow the rules, but Daisy couldn't complain because she herself was never fond of rules, she thought of them more as restrictions, limiting her knowledge at times. 

“I know I'm sorry it's just, it's so cool in there and I couldn't resist.”

“Lily, guns seem cool but they're really not. Especially when they're real, and not ICER's. Guns can harm others, and they're only to be used for training and missions.”

“But you go on missions and use guns all the time, I wish I could be like you and the team, fighting bad guys and rescuing people, it's sounds fun. You never even use your powers here, I wish I had powers.”

“Oh you want to talk about powers. Trust me, they can be helpful but they can be a curse. We don't know what your powers are, and they're not always great. I know people whose powers were so terrifying they couldn't even touch others. And going out there and fighting bad guys isn't fun. It's dangerous and serious work. People get injured and sometimes die. There's nothing fun about that. “ Daisy was brought back from old memories of her experiences as a field agent. 

“Well you can't scold her that much. I remember a time when you were like that. ” Coulson popped out of nowhere, listening to their conversation. 

“That was before I was shot in the gut, twice. After that I got serious and trained harder, so I wouldn't be vulnerable again.”

“But Lily here has trained for 3 years already, and May taught her, the best.” Coulson wanted Lily to go out into the field already. He believed she was ready, even if she was a little young. 

“Still, it's dangerous. I've trained longer than her and I was taught by May and I still get injured from time to time, it's a risk I'm not willing to take.” 

“Well it's a risk I'm willing to take.” Daisy had forgotten Lily was there, listening. 

Daisy turned to face her and replied, “Absolutely not!” She didn't want her baby getting hurt, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to her daughter. 

“How about we take her on our next mission. If she can handle it, we train her harder, and she can become an agent.” Coulson was really trying to convince Daisy. 

“Oh my gosh yes that is a great idea!” Lily was very excited now. 

“WHAT!? No! I'm not letting you do that. See what you did AC, you got her excited. She's not going.”

Coulson started to think, his next words would either convince Daisy to let Lily go, or not. “We can have people with her the whole time. You can be with her too. If the mission isn't too dangerous.”

“Please mom, PLEASE.”

“You really aren't going to stop are you. Ugh FINE. But I'll be with her the ENTIRE TIME. Got it?”

“Yup!” Coulson walked away happily with Lily following behind. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mission was going to be fairly easy. Clear out an old, abandoned ATCU base and rescue an inhuman. Some ATCU agents were still trying to put back together the company after Rosalind was murdered. But many of them got the wrong idea and instead of helping the inhumans, they harmed them.  
Because of this, Daisy didn't want Lily to go, considering she was an inhuman too. 

“Do we really want to take Lily, she's an inhuman and even if the agents don't know it, they could harm her.”

“Daisy, Lily's getting older, it's time she learned how to be an agent and what missions are like. After this she can become an agent if she wants, with your permission of course since you are her mother.” Coulson was still trying to convince Daisy about Lily and being an agent. 

“I guess it'll be fine, either way I'll be with her the entire time unless I'm needed. Right Lily?”

“Yeah, yeah, now come on let's get going.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mission was going smoothly. The team had found the inhuman in the base, and they took down a couple agents and guards. But it all went downhill when they got to the second floor of the base. There were about 40 agents on that floor, and one of them had gotten Coulson. 

“Stay with her! Don't let her get hurt!” Daisy left Lily with the guards and went to find her boss. 

Then, she heard it. A gunshot from behind her, terrified to look back, she spun around and saw ATCU agents attacking Lily and the guards. Daisy saw her daughter start to fight the agents off, but there were too many. And suddenly, BAM. Daisy was in shock when she saw who had been shot. Lily. Her baby was shot in the thigh, and she let out a yelp. She rushed over to take down the rest of the agents, engulfed in rage and adrenaline, and kneeled down to Lily. 

“Oh no, no no no no, you're gonna be OK, yeah. I shouldn't have brought you here. It's my fault.” Daisy was almost crying next to Lily. 

“Hey, hey, hey it's OK,” Lily didn't feel great, but she was worried about Coulson. “We need to go help Coulson, remember?”

This took Daisy out of her panic, and carrying Lily, the mother made her way around the building, and found the team with Coulson. 

“I need to get her to the ship. Jemma get over here!” Daisy called out for her friend so she could treat the wound.

“Well it looks like the bullet went through so that's good. It doesn't look like the bullet hit anything major either. I'll treat the wound and call you when I'm done.”Jemma shooed Daisy out of the medical pod and started getting to work. 

Thankfully, Coulson was fine, and was eternally sorry that Daisy's daughter got hurt. 

“I'm so sorry Daisy, I didn't think there were going to be that many agents, and I'll personally fire all the guards who were supposed to protect Lily when you were gone.”

“Hey, hey, calm down Coulson,” Daisy had started to think about what happened on the mission. “You know what? I think Lily should become an agent. After today, I feel that she's ready. That bullet thankfully didn't hurt her too bad, and she took it like the strong girl she is. If after I talk to her she still wants to be an agent, I'll let her."


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy walked into the med pod where Lily was in, a nervous wreck.   
She saw Lily laying there on the thin hospital bed, looking healthier than she had a couple hours ago, and definitely wanting to spring out of the bed. 

“Are you ok?”

“yeah I'm fine. Being shot sucks though.”

“Yeah, I should know," she said with a small chuckle, " Um, I want to ask you something.”

“Shoot… Not, literally.”

That's when Daisy asked Lily if she wanted to be a young agent. She was thrilled. Lily thought her mom was so overprotective, she would never be able to be an agent like her. So immediately, she said yes. 

“Really? Are you sure? I mean you already got hurt and I wouldn't want that to happen again, if you want I'll be with you the whole time and you'll have better guards and with your training you can defend yourse-”

Lily stopped Daisy, “Mom, you're rambling again.”

“Oh, right. OK. so, you already have training as an agent and are pretty much qualified to be anything you want whether a specialist or field agent or scientist. You choose, and I'll have Coulson officially classify you as the youngest agent of SHIELD. Yay." Although Daisy wanted to give her daughter all the options to being an agent, she was really hoping her child would pick something like scientist or communications agent, although she knew it was unlikely.

"Well, even though I love being in the lab with my aunt and uncle, I would much rather be a field agent, like you! So that's my decision, I want to be a field agent and go on missions and all that stuff."

"Well, at least she didn't choose specialist." Daisy thought while she smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug. 

"OK then, you, miss Johnson, will be an official level 1 field agent by the end of the week. I am so proud of you, but just know, this means I will worry about you more."

"Yeah, I understand, but my training with May will continue right? And I'll finally be able to practice with a real gun? And I'll be able to go on missions?!" Lily was excited that she would be able to go out and help others and not feel useless anymore. 

"Yes, yes, and yes. Although you'll be going to easier missions at first. And you'll have to take the level test when Coulson make you officially an agent." 

Lily reached her arms out to her mom to show that she wanted a hug because she couldn't get off the bed. "Thank you, so much. I won't disappoint you."  
Lily whispered into her mom's ear with a huge grin. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Daisy walked down the halls to the director's office, she couldn't help but feel that Lily would grow up to be an amazing agent, regardless of whether or not she got her powers. She was still constantly thinking about that, if it would be a good idea to give Lily the chance to have powers. She knew that what Lily would get for powers was unpredictable and she didn't know if they would impact Lily's life negatively or not. Knocking on the door to Coulson's office, she decided that would be discussed after the agent test. 

"So, what did she pick? I'm actually really excited for the agent test. Never done one before to a kid." Coulson asked with slight impatience for the answer. 

"She wants to be a field agent, like me, she said. And although I am still reluctant on giving the permission for her to become an agent, especially in that field," why can't she be a scientist Daisy thought, "I'll give her what she wants. So fix up an agent test for my kid and get her a lanyard made when she passes because she'll be up and running in a couple days according to Jemima's diagnosis on her leg wound since apparently, there are small traces GH-325 in Lily's blood, enough to expedite healing a little in non fatal wounds."

With that, the agent left, leaving an ecstatic Director in the room who knew something hilarious that he didn't think Daisy considered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shield isn't the torture type, but I just wanted to add a little physical harm in here, and it was hard to avoid.

After days of just sitting around and doing nothing in medical, Lily decided to go train a little bit before her agent test, which was today. She wasn't nervous per say, just very thoughtful on how she would do on her test. She knew her mom had said she was qualified to be an agent of any kind, but she still had to do the test to get her lanyard and level one access. She figured the test that Coulson had rigged up wouldn't be that hard… right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily was wrong. When Coulson had lead her to an interrogation room with Melinda May in it, she had a gut feeling that this was not going to be easy. Her mom and closest family were in another other room next door, watching her through the one sided window. But she didn't know that. All she knew was that just because the other agents were her family, it didn't mean they would go easy on her, they'd probably go harder on her actually. The first test that Coulson had prepared for her was interrogation tactics. How well Lily did while being interrogated (by Melinda freaking may), and how well she did interrogating someone else (probably a random ATCU agent in their holding). Coulson had decided this because if Daisy interrogated Lily, it wouldn't be a good test, since the mother knows her daughter's every lie and trick. And if Lily interrogated May, it simply wouldn't be fair. It never would be to anyone because, well, it's May! 

Therefore, Lily was sat on a chair in front of Melinda where she held a calm, bored looking face. Just like the person facing her had taught her. The older agent stood up, circling around Lily, like a lion stalking its prey. She stopped abruptly in front of the girl and asked. "Tell me what you know about mission report 1563."

Daisy POV

I stood behind the glass watching May interrogate my daughter. I had seen her interrogate someone before, and she usually started way worse than this, but Coulson apparently told her to use traditional, and more common methods that the enemy would use. Melinda started threatening torture, death, and even harming family if Lily didn't cooperate, but my daughter didn't move an inch. I was swelling up with pride, and I'm sure May was as well, at least on the inside. On the outside, she was holding a very realistic looking knife against my daughter's throat. Which I have to say bothers me A LOT, but I know it's fake, Lily doesn't.   
"She's holding up great " said Mack when he saw the fake weapon.   
"Agreed, anybody else would have spilled their guts with May, yet she looks calm." Added Fitz  
I then saw Lily flinch slightly when May's fist came within an inch of her face. I flinched a lot actually and gasped until I saw the woman stop. "Jesus, Coulson, did you really have to do that to me?" I complained to the man standing next to me.   
"Sorry, but that's the closest we can get to scaring her into giving the info without actually hurting her. That small flinch might take a point off or two but she's doing fine for an agent of her age. If she was older and less trained we'd go to greater measures to ensure she's ready, but I know she can handle herself, and I don't think she needs to do this really. But it's-."  
"Protocol, protocol, it's always that, isn't it director." commented Yoyo.   
"Yup." he replied back. 

Hearing a thud we all turned our eyes to the other room and saw May had banged her fist on the table and her face was inches away from Lily's. After seeing that nothing was coming from her methods, Melinda moved over to the weapons table. 

This is where I knew I wouldn't like it. I had given May permission to have Lily in semi intense pain ONCE during the whole test. This was when it was happening. I saw her grab the knife, the real one, and she walked over to my kid tied in the chair. 

Lily had not shown much emotion during the while test, but I saw a small amount of fear in her eyes when she saw the weapon. 

I heard Melinda say, "Fine, we'll do it the hard way."

I saw her press her thumb onto where Lily's bullet wound was, and we all heard as the young girl took a deep breath, jaw clenched and body tense. My instincts told me to go over to my baby and quake May's ass, but the logical part told me to stand my ground and just look away if it got worse, and it did. May then abruptly took the knife and stabbed it into the wound. I looked away as there was a stray tear fall from my daughter's eyes. Everyone else winced when it happen, and Jemma complained that she would have to treat the wound again. 

Lily POV 

I watched as May left the room, and when the door closed I let out a raggedy breath and closed my hand around the knife, ready to take it out and attempt to stop the bleeding. Luckily, I didn't need to as my mom and Aunt Jemma burst into the room. My mom quickly hugged me and asked if I was okay, to which I quickly responded that I was fine as to not worry her much. She started helping my aunt Jemma cut through my pants and clean the newly opened wound. 

She put in the blood clotting agent and wrapped my leg in a bandage, and after the fuss, my mom decided to carry me out even though I told her "I can still walk mom, I'm fine." She, of course, didn't care and carried me to my bunk, like a baby. Apparently I needed to rest for the second part of my interrogation tactics test, since Coulson didn't know I was going to be stabbed in the leg. Once I was put down in my bed, my mom made sure I fell asleep, and she left. 

Daisy POV

In a very small way, I wanted to be mad at May. My mother's instincts told me that she hurt my baby, so I should beat her up. But once again the logical side of my brain knew the reasoning behind why it happened, and I love May, I wouldn't do that. Surprisingly, I found May in the gym going at it on the punching bag. I thought she was just warming up for something, till I saw how hard she was hitting the bag, how much force was behind her fist, her unwrapped fist. 

"May!" I gasped out. I ran towards the bag, and looked at her noticing the tear tracks down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" No response, "May, please, I want to help, I do, but I need to know what's wrong, what happened."

She stopped hitting the bag and put her fists down, "I'm sorry, for Lily." a response, not quite the one I expected, but one that made me understand why May was upset. 

"What? Hey, it's okay, I get it, you did what was required for part of the test. She's okay, I'm okay," but May wasn't having it, 

"No, it's not okay. She-when I was in there with her, her face showed no emotion, but her eyes, she- what if she's scared of me? What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"We can't live life thinking about the what-ifs, at least not in situations like these, you taught me that. And there's nothing to forgive May, you know that, right?"

Melinda took her own advice and was more at ease, "Yes, that's true, thank you Daisy."

"Anytime." I responded with a sincere smile. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
3rd person POV

The next day, Coulson went down to the lighthouse bunker and went into the cell of one of the ex ATCU agents they had captured on the last mission. The man so far hadn't said anything about what the rest of the organization was doing, or where they were truly based. So, kill two birds with one stone if Lily could get something out of him. 

Meanwhile, Lily was no longer limping from her leg, and only a dull ache was left as a reminder of the mission she had gone on and her interrogation.

Daisy and May accompanied her to the cell of the man that she was interrogating. She was told that it would be best if she refrained from doing too much physical harm to the agent. A broken bone/limb was to be accepted throughout the way, along with electric shocks here and there at medium voltage before he goes into cardiac arrest and she had an hour to get something out of him. 

She entered the cell and everyone else retreated into one sided window room. 

Lily walked in confidently and wordlessly, showing that she was the one in charge. 

Dropping the ATCU file onto the table, she calmly, but firmly asked about what the organization was doing. She continued asking similar questions at that pace before she finally said "OK then, we'll do this my way, which is much worse than the hard way, I'll have you know"

Daisy smiled at that, remembering how she told Lily that she thought the hard way and easy way route was much too cliché to be said by a child of hers. 

May was also very proud of Lily, the way she claimed the space, and acted almost kindly before she got to the hard stuff, unexpected, and therefore making the person interrogated stressed. 

Everyone expected Lily to go and punch him, maybe electrocute him, do something violent in general. Instead, Lily stared at him, and he stared back, not really wanting to, but he couldn't resist this challenge he faced. 

By this point, everyone knew what Lily was up to. She had a hard glare, it beat May's really, she simply didn't use it much because it didn't work on her family. Soon enough, the agent started sweating a bit, and he looked genuinely worried. Then, unexpectedly, Lily shocked him. He didn't even see it coming, he couldn't brace himself, and so he screamed so loud the agents in the other cells heard him. 

Everyone except May was surprised. May knew how she taught Lily, "make it seem like you're not a threat, make sure they don't expect the things you throw at them. Hell, if you can, make it seem like you're nice." That's exactly what Lily had done. And once he was over the shock, the agent started crying. 

"OK, OK, I'll talk. Just, please, don't do that anymore." The previously big, bad, agent was now a bawling mess. Lily had broken him, very quickly in fact. 

Lily smirked and repeated the questions she had asked before. The agent still seemed to deflect and avoid some but many were answered and that gave the team more than the agent thought it did. Once she was done, Lily smirked and walked out the cell, leaving the still shaken up agent inside.

The team walked out of the one sided window room and met up with Lily, cheering and congratulating her. May walked up to her and gave her a small nod, along with a, "Good job." thrown in. Daisy walked up to her and gave her a hug, "You did it, Lily!" Daisy was so proud of her baby, all grown up and getting ready to be an agent of SHIELD.


	6. Chapter 6

With her tests completed and all other requirements met, Lily stood in the control room of the Lighthouse, waiting to receive her lanyard. In the group closest to her was her friends and family, Her mom, May, Coulson, YoYo, Mack, Fitzsimmons, and Piper. The rest of the space was filled with agents she had grown up with all her life. And most importantly, Coulson had hunted down Sam and Billy Koenig to present Lily with her very first lanyard. 

He asked them to design the lanyard code blue, meaning she had level 5 access and had the potential to be a powered person. Lily thought she was only gaining level 1 access, but Coulson decided that growing up in the base meant she had seen a lot of things already, and her loyalty was not questioned at all. 

Billy and Sam walked up to Lily, "Agent Johnson, we present to you, your level 5 access lanyard. Congratulations." They both gave a short smile and walked away. 

"Level five?!" Everybody asked, including Lily. 

"Yes," Coulson explained, "She has trained for 3 years with our best weapons and combat agent, and has seen everything up to that level while living here her entire life. Even if I gave her level 1 access to everything, she would know everything up to level 7 access. I only gave her up to level 5 though, because she needs more field experience to reach level 7." 

Everybody smiled, knowing the right choice was made, and Simmons spoke up in realization, "Agent Johnson!" Daisy turned around to face her and then realized the same thing, 

"Agent Johnson…" she mumbled, "there's two of us now!"

Coulson smiled, "I knew this was going to happen all along, I was just waiting for you to realize it."

Lily smiled and ran up to her mom, "I love you mom, and I promise I'll be careful." 

Daisy hugged her daughter tightly, remembering that just 13 years ago, she was only a baby in her arms, and she was growing up now, becoming an agent of SHIELD. She would be in more danger now, but she couldn't deny her daughter the wish of helping others in the world, because she was just like that as well. 

"OK, that's OK, just be careful, and everything will be fine, " Daisy was really reassuring herself more than Lily but they both needed those words said. 

All the other agents spread out of the room, congratulating the new Agent Johnson on the way out. Daisy sat on the swivel chair and hugged her daughter tightly, close to tears. Lily looked at her with a small frown, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's just," she sniffled, holding back sob, "It's just, I remember when I first held you in my arms, you were so small, and, you didn't know anything about how, cruel, the world could be." Lily knew about how she was "born", and she knew it didn't make her any less Daisy's kid, "And I look at you now, so big and grown up. And I know you're gonna get hurt, and I don't think I'm ready to see you like that again." Daisy had tears streaming down her face now not being able to hold them back any longer. 

"I know I'm gonna get hurt mom, I know the risk, but I want to help people, like you. I'm always going to be careful, but if someone else is in trouble, I will help them. Please know that mom. I love you, and I'll always try to come home with you if I can. OK?" 

Daisy nodded and held her daughter. They sat there, finding comfort in each other, feeling safe. They went into Daisy's bunk later on, and fell asleep with Daisy's arm protectively wrapped around her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the last chapter. I kind of want to write a sequel in which Lily gets her powers, I kinda don't. I'm not a big fan of how I finished this, but I had been holding back for a while and decided to just get it over with. I'm starting to think multi-chapter fics aren't my thing.


End file.
